


Hurricane Gregg

by Soul4Sale



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Greggory Lee was chaos incarnate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here I am again, with another piece for the Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompts. ^^ This week’s prompt is **Creation** , and it just really hit me for these two. I haven’t finished it, yet, but I’m close, I think. I hope you guys enjoy!

Greggory Lee was chaos incarnate. 

He was a whirlwind, an act of nature in and of itself. From his actions sprouted thousands of reactions, like a droplet of water in a still pond. The ripples of his cause and effect hit everyone around him, even if nobody knew it as his fault. Gregg was fire, and water, and wind, and earth, and his wrath would be felt for eons, despite his desire to be good. 

And boy, did Angus Delaney think he was good.

From the moment he was swept up in the eye of the storm, he had known that he would love Gregg until the end of time. The first time he made him laugh, a real, genuine laugh, Angus couldn’t help but want to spend more time with him. 

For the first time, he finally understood that destruction was a form of creation. In his wake, Gregg left behind wreckage and the ability to grow. From the ashes of his exploits sprouted new life, new chances, and as he rewrote the rules for the world around him, everyone scrambled to keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I haven’t finished the game, yet, but I’m going to have it done soon, probably. ; u; Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
